


Light in the Darkness

by christinawithav



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My add in to the cave scene after Spock Prime lays eyes on Jim. Wrote this right after the movie first came out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

Disclaimer:Only the fic is mine.

 

 

 

 

AN: I saw the movie on Thursday and I loved it. This is my add in to the cave scene. I don’t know Spock’s age but some websites say he was born in 2230. In the movie Spock mentions he came from the year 2387. So I’ll say he’s 157.

 

 

Spock moved through the darkened cave, the torch he carried lit up the passageway but still he only saw darkness. The heavy coat he wore kept his body warm but his heart and soul remained cold.

 

 

How had his life come to this? Trapped in the past where history had been so radically changed. Vulcan was no more.

 

 

Vulcan! Spock’s heart wept for the billions of lives that had been lost. Somehow he would stop Nero.

 

 

He had become an ambassador to reunite Vulcans and Romulans, after the Dominion war had ended, it looked like that possibility would become a reality. Until one day news the sun was going nova sent the universe into a tailspin. He had used his days as science officer abroad the Enterprise in an attempt to help.

 

 

But as he was on his way to drop the red matter into the sun, Nero had interfered and thanks to him they both had been sucked into the past, a journey of only seconds for Spock, but had been twenty five years for Nero.

 

 

Spock wished at the moment for Jim, he would've been there to comfort him. He would've known what their next course of action should be. But even James T. Kirk had been no match for old age.

 

 

It had been forty years since Jim had died but the pain was still fresh, many times it still felt like yesterday.

 

 

Just then the screams of a man and the sound of a scuffle brought Spock out his melancholy, and he hurried toward the sounds and saw a gigantic, red, multi-legged creature chasing someone. It was sort of like the spiders on Earth, only far bigger.

 

 

Spock used his torch to drive the creature away and turned to look at the person he had just saved and his legs nearly gave out. The man standing before him had brown, blondish hair and blue eyes but there was no denying it. It was Jim!

 

 

Spock knew this Jim was different, the blue eyes for starters but where he had come from Jim’s mother Winona had had blue eyes, while Jim had gotten his hazel eye color from his father George.

 

 

“Jim” He whispered, his voice trembling. “I have been and always shall be your friend.”

 

 

Jim’s eyes grew hard, “Who are you?”

 

 

“I am Spock.”

 

 

Jim had a dumfounded look on his face, “Two Spock’s in one day, freaky.”

 

 

“I am Spock from the future.”

 

“Bullshit.” Jim replied, “And if you were Spock you would know we are not friends in any way shape or form. You marooned me here on this godforsaken planet for mutiny.”

 

 

Spock did not like the picture that was emerging from this conversation, “You are not the captain?”

 

 

Jim laughed bitterly, “No you are, how did you get here?"

 

 

Spock raised his hand to Jim's temple and Jim flinched and backed away, "Do not be afraid, its called a mind meld. It will better explain things."

 

Spock touched Jim's temple and was amazed by how simliar this Jim's mind was to the Jim he had lost. "One hundred twenty nine years from now..." And then proceded to show Jim everything.

 

When it ended Jim moved away gasping. "I'm sorry." Spock said apologetically, "emotional transference can be powerful." He had tried to make sure to keep his memories from Jim but was sure he didn't quite succeed.

 

Jim looked at him sadly, "By coming back through time you changed all of our lives." You fucked everything up. Jim all but said it.

 

Spock tried to keep his sadness from showing and quickly changed the subject.

 

 

“There is an outpost an hour away from here, we must get to it and return you to the Enterprise.”

 

 

Jim’s eyes took on a faraway look, “Where you came from did I know my father?”

 

 

Spock nodded, “You spoke of him quite often, you said he was your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise.”

 

 

“The Enterprise?” Jim whispered in wonder.

 

 

“A ship we must return you to.” Spock walked off before Jim could say another word.

 

They walked in silence battling the fierce wind as they made thier way to the outpost where they found an alien male and a young Mr. Scott. Soon Jim and Scotty were ready to beam back to the Enterprise.

 

"You're not coming with us?" Jim asked.

 

Spock shook his head, "No Jim, my destiny lies elsewhere."

 

Jim took his place on the platform and just before he shimmered out of view said, "Goodbye Spock."

 

 

"Goodbye my Thyla." Spock whispered.

 

 

AN:I didn’t want it to be exactly like the film so that’s why I didn’t use to many of the qoutes.Disclaimer: Star Trek Tos and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry. The movie is JJ Abrams’s


End file.
